Three Years Later
by potatoh8er
Summary: Three years after Yami's departure to the Spirit World, everything seems fine. Romance frequently blossoms among the Yu-Gi-Oh cast, but not in the ways you would expect...especially with one certain CEO who has a VERY strong dragon fetish...
1. Chapter 1

Malik slowly brushed his hair out of his eyes, immediately earning many sighs from his watching admirers.

"Have you ever _seen_ anything as fine as him?" Sarah Lynn, a journalist, murmured to her friend, her eyes hungrily devouring Malik's appearance once again.

"Maybe," her unimpressed friend replied. "He looks too much like a girl for my taste. All those jewelry he always wear is wayyyyy unattractive, but I have to admit….he is really diplomatic."

"I know, Cher!" Sarah squealed. "His meeting with England was a success _again_! And if that's not enough, he has a lot of _other _talents…"

Cher's eyes narrowed. "I'm not sure I want to hear this."

Sarah's eyes widened innocently. "Well, I don't know about what talents _you're_ talking about," she said, giggling slightly. "Although what I wouldn't give to just know a little more about _them_…"

"The point, please?"

"Fine!" Sarah said grumpily. "He can fluently speak many different languages, his muscles are just _divine_, and his dueling skills are superb! Rumor has it that Yugi Moto, the King of Games, only won in his match against Malik because Malik forfeited!"

Cher smiled. Sarah published an article about that topic a while ago, and the reaction of Kaiba Corp's CEO was priceless. Although he didn't deny it, it was still funny seeing his reaction whenever someone brought that article up.

"He left," Sarah said mournfully.

"I guess we can also finally go now?" Cher asked impatiently.

"Fine, Miss Meanie," Sarah said, before they exited the building.

***

"250!" Yugi gasped, before collapsing on his plush carpet floor in relief. He just finished his brutal daily exercise regime of three miles in Domino Park, swimming laps in Domino Pool, and the absolute worst…one-handed pushups in his home. It was the only part of his exercise regime he did privately, because anyone would laugh themselves silly at his strained expression whenever he did pushups.

'At least they're worth it,' Yugi thought rather happily. He got a lot less cramps during dueling now, and Tea might like them…

"Oh yeah, Tea!!!" Yugi shouted frantically. He sped off to his bathroom, took a quick shower, and sped out again. Tea was coming back today….

***

"Is she here yet?" Joey asked for the umpteenth time.

"NO!!!!" Shrieked Tristan in exasperation.

"Tristan!!!!" Berated Bakura, shocked. Whether Bakura's surprise was at Tristan's sudden change to a face full of prominent veins, or his high-pitched, only Bakura knew.

Serenity, meanwhile, was sitting serenely side-by-side with Duke, former playboy. Their faces were pressed closely together. "This reminds me of the time you finally came back from that business conference," she whispered sweetly to him. "That was our first kiss. Do you remember?"

"How could I forget?" Duke smiled back at her. His black ponytail was gone in favor of a shorter, more professional hairstyle. "And you looked simply stunning in that green dress of yours…" The couple then realized that it was suspiciously silent in their immediate vicinity.

"IS SHE HERE YET?!?" Tristan screamed in an even higher tenor than before.

BAM!!! "Shut up!" Kaiba yelled, swinging his briefcase of doom in full circle to bring it by his side again.

"Gah…" Tristan moaned from the ground.

"Hehe." Mai couldn't help giggling.

"Remind me why you're here again?" Joey grumbled quietly, glaring at Kaiba out of the corner of his eyes. Although the statement was meant only for himself and a hopeful laugh from Mai, Kaiba still noticed.

"**What** did you say?" He asked venomously.

"Please don't fight…it will be very bad for your public image, Kaiba," said Yugi, knowing that Kaibacorp was more important to Kaiba than Joey's health.

A vein twitched on Kaiba's forehead.

"Yu…Yugi?"

"Tea?" Yugi turned around dramatically slowly, making Tea giggle. Then, time seemed to stop for both of them.

'She looks beautiful,' Yugi thought dazedly. 'Her hair is as long as Serenity's now…and she seems to have changed her style in America…' His eyes wandered over Tea's silk indigo blouse, before he realized what he was doing and stopped himself immediately with a blush.

"It's so good to see you, Tea," he murmured, before pulling Tea into a tight embrace.

'His arms are as strong as my dance partner's now,' Tea thought faintly. 'But Yugi's are more slender. And that's not the only thing that's changed…when did Yugi's voice get so deep? And confident? He seems just like Yami now….'

"Whatever you do, don't make out," Kaiba groaned. "I have enough disturbing pictures of Mai and Joey stuck in my head, thanks."

Four people blushed. "Will you stop bringing up that magazine!" Joey stormed.

"You read a tabloid about Joey and Mai?" Tea asked, surprised.

"OF COURSE NOT!!!"

"Then…" Tea decided to switch the topic. "Why are you here with Yugi?"

Kaiba's left eye twitched. "Mokuba. He is coming back from a Capsule Monsters tournament in the US."

Tea still seemed confused, so Joey supplied the rest of the story.

"Public image," Joey said rather snidely. "Since Rich Boy is all grown up, people have started becoming less lenient towards his snooty attitude. It would be a delight to the paparazzi if they could catch a picture of Kaiba ignoring his former rivals when they were so close together in the same airport waiting for the same plane arrival…" Joey suddenly stopped when he noticed Kaiba's fist threateningly tightening around his briefcase.

"That was eloquent," commented Mai, winking at Joey.

"Nii-sama!"

"Mokuba!" Exclaimed Kaiba in relief. He turned around gracefully, painfully hitting Joey with his trench coat in the process. "I'm so proud of you…" It was then that Kaiba saw something that made him stop his sentence dead in its tracks.


	2. Chapter 2: Naughty, naughty

A/N: Although this chapter has an accidental guy-guy kiss, I'm not having Kaiba end up with a guy. Just read it through, and you'll see…;)

Mokuba saw where his horrified brother's eyes were, so Mokuba hurriedly stashed the magazine in a nearby fake plant.

"What….is…this?" Kaiba looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

He grabbed the magazine, and flipped through it with mortification. Yugi's gang gave a shout of laughter when they saw the cover.

The title declared in hot pink bubble letters: "HOT…CEO…BUT _GAY_?" And if those words weren't enticing enough, the cover picture certainly was. It showed Kaiba in a passionate kiss with…

"Malik Ishtar?" Mai gasped in horror.

"Wow, Kaiba! I had no idea you swing that way!" Joey ogled at the magazine cover in astonishment.

"Don't be silly! Of course I don't!" Snapped Kaiba. "And Mokuba, why on _Earth_ do you have this magazine with you?"

"Well, I thought I needed something to do on the plane ride, and I saw this in an airport shop…"

"BWAHAHAHA!" Duke obnoxiously interrupted.

Kaiba groaned.

"Is that the sound you make when you're with Malik?" Tea asked mischievously.

"No, _it ISN'T_!" Kaiba growled fiercely. He turned his back on all of them, and proceeded to glare at a nearby wall.

"So what sounds _do _you make?" Asked Duke.

"Screechy, little…." Kaiba stopped when he realized everyone was laughing at him. He then realized why they were. "I was talking about Malik." He said coldly. He shuddered. He remembered that memory awfully vividly.

_Kaiba growled. "You called me halfway across Tokyo for THIS?" He whispered sinisterly. "My business practices are legit!"_

"_I trust you, Kaiba," said Malik patiently. "But…"_

"_That's it! I've wasted enough of my time already!" Kaiba snapped. He stood up, since he was ready to leave. _

"_Sit DOWN!" Malik screeched, forcefully grabbing the collar of the CEO's trench coat. Unfortunately, it was a little too hard…_

_Kaiba and Malik's eyes simultaneously widened in shock. _

_They were kissing. _

_Kaiba then didn't care about anything…he just wanted to get as far away from Malik as possible, but Malik just pulled him closer. 'What in the….' Kaiba grabbed Malik's wrist, and mercilessly threw him away from him. _

"_GET AWAY FROM ME!" Kaiba looked genuinely scared for his life. _

_Malik, on the other hand, looked like he was immensely enjoying himself. "Sorry." He said lightly, before letting out a smirk and a full round of maniacal laughter. Finally, he calmed down. "I honestly wasn't planning on kissing you," he explained. "I just thought that since it was my first kiss, at least I should make it count."_

_Kaiba just continued to gape at Malik. _

_Malik smirked and continued: "And I thought, well, why not make this a learning opportunity? At least when I DO meet the one, I'll have enough experience to be prepared."_

_Kaiba winced. So THAT explained the tongue action in there… _


	3. Chapter 3: Ryou's First Kiss

***Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh (d'oy).

***A/N**: Thanks to the two people who reviewed. ^_^

**Gweniveve Skyes**: I just saw that episode of YGOTAS and now I'm officially a fan!!! *maniacally waves flag* My favorite part was when Shadi started talking like Borat…lol.

(Shadi: *gasp* TEXT LINGO!!! *faints*)

If I lived in Egypt I would be stoned to death for my insolence. XD

**SetosSecretary**: Not only did you use a really cool smiley (which you taught me with many more later) in your review; you were also my first reviewer!!! So, I must do what you command!!! *bows down and speaks in robotic voice: "Must…write…more…soon…"*

**~*Chapter 3: Ryou's First Kiss*~**

"Are you alive?" Joey obnoxiously interrupted Kaiba's train of thought.

Kaiba dully nodded in response.

"So, what happened?" Tea asked curiously.

"Yeah, tell us, tell us!" Tristan chimed in. "Like where were you guys doing this? If there was a photograph of it, it must have been public...though I thought you had more taste than that, Kaiba! I mean, you berated Tea just five minutes ago, just because you _thought _she was going to make out with Yugi…and if there was a couple that ever deserved to do that in public, it was Tea and Yugi! But you and Malik?!?! I mean, what in the…who received extensive brain damage first?"

BAM!!! Kaiba clocked Tristan with his suitcase again, leaving Tristan unconscious. "He...mo…lested ME!!!" He growled in clipped tones. And as if to add insult to injury, Kaiba gracefully swiveled around AGAIN and smothered all of Yugi's gang with what they now realized was the very purple interior of his trench coat. A purple that reminded all of them of a certain Egyptian boy's eyes…

Duke, the king of obnoxious laughs, let another one rip loose in a crescendo. "BWAHAHA**HAHAHA**!!!"

Poor Kaiba never had anyone laugh at him as much as this Duke…devil did in that accursed airport. Consequently, he did the only thing he could think of doing.

He clocked Duke with his suitcase of doom, too.

"OWWWWW!!!" Duke shrieked dramatically, before passing out.

"Duke!" Serenity gasped. She looked traumatized.

"Aw, now look what you have done, Rich Boy!!!!" Joey glared at Kaiba.

"Remind me why we're again?" Mokuba whispered to his big brother.

"Good point," Kaiba acknowledged, before the two disgruntled Kaibas exited the airport.

***

Sarah was shocked. She never, never expected this out of her whole life. The love of her life was _GAY?!_ And with Seto Kaiba, the cold-hearted CEO who was always obsessed with the King of Games?!? _WHAT?!?_

Sarah refused to write the tabloid article, but Cher sold the tabloid picture. It was then that Sarah realized…

"Why didn't your picture include their eyes?" Sarah asked dully, still looking like she was dead.

"Oh, so you're talking now?" Cher said before sipping her Starbucks cappuccino wearily. Both of them were ordered to attend Domino University's annual talent show as an entertainment article. The talent show started at midnight, and was entirely student run.

"Cher…" Sarah sighed.

"Fine. It was because some people don't know who Malik Ishtar is…"

"How could they?" Gasped Sarah.

"And I needed to show he was a male," continued Cher, bored. "So, I photographed their mouths to show the kiss and the suits to show the juiciness. Two kissing men in suits? Yaoi fan girls will kill for that. Look how well the magazine is selling now…"

Cher was actually far from the truth, but she wasn't intent on letting Sarah know that.

***

"Are you ready Ryou?" A Chinese girl asked nervously, fiddling with the necessary strings again.

"Yeah, Ansley." Ryou smiled softly at her, eliciting moans from his watching fan club. Hearing them, Ansley and Ryou both jumped.

"Well…let's get ready," Ansley said, annoyed. She quickly left backstage and Ryou's watching admirers; Ryou Bakura quickly got the hint. "I'm going to the supply closet," she explained to her following best friend. "Maybe we need to strengthen the string to the ping-pong paddle a little bit more…."

"Didn't we do that five minutes ago?" Ryou said exasperatedly. "I don't think we need to do this anymore…you already quadruple-checked everything! Relax!!"

"Okay," Ansley said quietly. She still went in the supply closet. Ryou looked after her, stupefied, before he realized with mortification:

'Oh no!!! I offended her!'

Being the polite boy with leucism he was, Bakura followed Ansley, immediately about to apologize. "Sorry if I took out my temper on you a minute ago, Ansley. I…."

"It's okay," Ansley said. "I know you hate it whenever I check over something…especially if it's for the 'quintuple-ith'…whatever…time."

'Did Ansley just say quintuple-ith?' Ryou thought dazedly. He never expected that from Ansley. He then realized he was staring at her, so he hastily tried to come up with an intelligent sentence. "Urgh…what are you searching for?" He finally decided. "More string?"

"No, I just wanted to get away from those squealing girls," she said.

"Ah…well, fine by me. So…"

"I was actually searching for chloroform. That might get rid of them."

There was a tremendously awkward silence.

"Just kidding."

Ryou breathed a sigh of relief. "Well….

He stopped. Ansley was doing another un-Ansley-ish thing.

She was KISSING him. Ansley somehow bridged the gap that was three feet in three seconds, and she had her arms gently wrapped around Ryou's neck. Ryou definitely did not expect from his calm and collected friend, but…he knew he wanted this. Ryou didn't want to seem creepily eager, though, so he settled for lamely patting Ansley on her back.

Ansley shuddered in nervousness. 'Does Ryou not feel the same way…?' She thought.

'Oh no…bad sign…bad sign!' Ryou thought frantically. 'She SHUDDERED! I grossed her out! But then why isn't she pulling away? And…wait…why am I stroking her hair?! And when did we get so close? GAHHH!!!' Ansley just removed Ryou's shirt, and was planting a long, searing kiss at his collarbone. She then softly grazed her lips across Ryou's chest, making Ryou's last proper thought sentence: 'I'm confused at what's happening right now, but geez—I like this!' And the pair continued their passion there.

***A/N**: Ryou and Ansley did not "consummate" their passion. Although I know some people would like that, I want them to be good…or partially good...rule-obeying university students. I'm weird that way.


	4. Chapter 4: Malik's Dilemma

***Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

***A/N**: Sometimes I look over my old chapters to edit them, so sorry if you got a lot of story alerts in your inbox for the last few days. I realized that I was sending you pointless messages from just checking my e-mail, which is phenomenal. So, in thanks to my lovely reviewers, I'm going to instead try and reward you with…*drum roll please*…more pointless e-mails!!!! BWAHAHA!!! Psych. XD They're just going to be review thanks and stopping the picky editing in favor of more chapter publishing. ;)

**~*Chapter 4: Malik's Dilemma*~**

'Worst. Week. OF MY LIFE!!!' (Seto Kaiba was feeling too impatient to think. like. this. for. too. long.) 'Ever since that tabloid came out,' Kaiba fumed, "My public image has gone from bad to...well..Malik! The worst kind of image my company can afford right now! The Egyptian government is more than ever willing to believe that I'm involved in illegal business, which I stopped doing a long time ago!"

"You did illegal business before?" Mokuba asked, shocked.

"Yeah, but I stopped," Kaiba said casually, even though he was inwardly incensed for voicing his thoughts out loud. Noticing the look Mokuba was giving him, Kaiba elaborated: "Ever since…Duelist Kingdom."

'Or when Yugi beat you,' Mokuba thought.

Trying to stay away from awful thoughts, Kaiba inquired: "So, why are you still here, Mokuba? I thought you were going to see Domino University's annual talent show…isn't that in an hour?"

"Yeah...Kiki just wants me to…" Mokuba's eyes suddenly widened. "Dang! I just remembered I was supposed to keep this secret!"

His older brother raised an eyebrow. "Well, I can play along. What does she want you to do?"

"Well…" Mokuba guiltily shifted in his velveteen seat. "I don't know! Gotta go!"

Seto looked after his exiting brother in bemusement. 'Mokuba didn't do anything while he was here…' He thought. 'Unless he was trying to distract me from something…'

Kaiba looked suspiciously around his office.

"BOO!" Shouted a horribly familiar voice while its owners' more horribly familiar hands grabbed Kaiba.

Kaiba never wanted those hands to touch him again. Ever. But before Kaiba could even think of the tempting thought of kicking Malik through his skyscraper's window, Kiki burst in. "Surprise!!!" She happily trilled, and to Kaiba's utter mortification, she snapped a shot of his current position.

Kaiba threw Malik's arms off of him, and fixed his deadliest glare on his receptionist. "Give it to me," he hissed. "Now."

Kiki gave a brief "eep!" before scuttling over to her boss. She handed over the digital camera, and Kaiba looked at the recently taken picture in revulsion. Malik had his arms wrapped around _his_ neck and his mouth was dangerously close to _his _ear. It looked more disgusting than those shots a magazine got of Mai and that…nobody! Consequently, Kaiba instantly deleted the picture.

"Drats. _I_ wanted to see it!" Malik complained.

Kaiba glared at Malik, before turning his full attention to Kiki. "And _how_ did you think _that _would have cheered me up?" He asked threateningly.

Malik whispered, "I'm supposed to be your lover, idiot."

Since Kiki didn't hear Malik's comment—because she couldn't—she continued calmly as you might expect a KaibaCorp professional would: "So Mr. Kaiba, where would you like for your anniversary dinner to be?"

Kiki's inside thoughts were very different, though. 'He forgot his own anniversary dinner!' She thought indignantly.

Malik said smoothly, "Actually, he said he would let me decide the place tonight. I think that calls for a little immediate privacy, wouldn't you?"

Kiki giggled. "No problem, Malik." She hurriedly left the room.

Kaiba was grimacing during this whole exchange.

"Ifyoutouchmeyou'regonnadie," he quickly said as soon as he couldn't hear Kiki's footsteps.

Malik poked him.

"You little…!!!"

"Sorry," Malik hastily said. "I couldn't resist."

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Just like every other fangirl," he muttered under his breath.

"What?!"

Kaiba was delighted he finally annoyed Malik. 'Maybe I just need to treat him as I would a desperate whore,' he thought. "So, what _do_ you want?"

Malik glared at him, bristling. He suddenly seemed much more like business. "Hey, I'm not breezing through here telling people I'm gay for _fun_," he snapped. "I'm not here to torment you either. Did you really think you were the only one who wasn't affected by this little scandal? I had to _flee _from my home country, because the Egyptian government persecutes and _kills _homosexuals! There have been official crackdowns where they tortured more than 50 men, and convicted 23 for 'debauchery and defaming Islam!' My political career is also probably ruined wherever I go since of that scandal!"

"Don't get your thong in a bunch," Kaiba said, outwardly bored, but inwardly ecstatic that his plan was succeeding. "It's…."

"Excuse me, but I am NOT WEARING A THONG!" Malik interrupted loudly. "And did you just listen to _anything_ I told you in the last five minutes?"

"I thought you were supposed to be diplomatic," Kaiba retorted, raising an eyebrow.

"And I thought CEOS were…look," Malik said, exasperated. "I'm sorry I yelled at you and…er…"

"Made awkward advances on me," Kaiba continued.

"Yeah, that," Malik said dismissively. "I came over here to escape from Egypt and help you."

Kaiba narrowed his eyes. "With what? And why?"

"Your issues with Egypt and the current media frenzy about your newly lost single status. I'm helping, because I need money…"

It took Kaiba great self-control to refrain from saying 'You sound like a hooker.'

"…And I already know what attacks they're going to make on you."

"What are some of their arguments?"

Malik asked hopefully, "Can I get some food and a place to stay, first?"

Kaiba's eyes narrowed. "Arguments. Now."

Malik growled…or his stomach did.

Kaiba sighed. "Fine. I'll get you some food first, but then I'm hearing the argument. And to clear things up…your shelter is NOT going to be my home. Got it?"

Malik raised his eyebrow. "I thought it would be more convenient if I just stayed at your house. It would be a lot cheaper and…"

Kaiba interjected:

"I don't care. I'm not letting you near Mokuba."

***A/N**: Final note for the review replies…I can't reply to those of you who don't have pen names. But I still read your reviews, and they're greatly appreciated. *wink wink* ;)


End file.
